Golden Horde
The Golden Horde, sometimes known as the Chinggid Ulus, the Chinggid Khanate or Eastern Horde is a political faction of a parallel Azeroth, itself a successor to the Horde. It once ruled the whole planet until the war with the Iron Horde and succession disputes that split the empire into East and West. The Golden Horde has reunified the planet once more. History The rise of Chinggis Khagan The Golden Horde was created by the Chinggis Khagan, a Half-Blood Elf of unknown origins. His existence only came into attention he killed several Centaur chiefs in what he called revenge for a fallen friend, but gain himself an Army and the title of "Khan", reserved for the chiefs of the clans. Chinggis then gained control of the Horde factions and renewed hostilities with the Alliance. Though the Races of the Alliance resisted, they were no match for the Khan's strategems of combined arms, integration of centaurs and progressive use of new weaponry. When all those that opposed him were defeated, Chinggis was crowned the "Khagan", or Emperor of the Golden Horde, the incarnation of the Horde he led. A Golden Age Azeroth under the Khagan's rule saw peace after the long climate of political stand-offs. Chinggis Khagan, utilising the knowledge of every races in Azeroth moved to bring innovation and restore the war-torn planet. He brought people of talent such as intellectuals, doctors and artisans together to advnce technology or to spread them to parts of the planet that need them. He made reforms that were progressive at the time, outlawing customs that are harmful to his society and brought cultural and religious freedom to his subjects. New War It was half a century after the unification of Azeroth that a new threat emerged. The Iron Horde, a faction of Orcs have emerged from the Dark Portal with the intent to conquer Azeroth. The Golden Horde took notice of the invaders and the Khagan rallied his forces to the Blasted Lands. The Golden Horde's army fought against the Ironmarch, a vanguard of the Iron Horde. Though the Iron Horde were advanced in technology, Chinggis Khagan's strategems allowed his army to win the initial battles with some success while taking high death tolls. The Khagan was able to push the Iron Horde back temporarily in order to fight that Ironmarch already in the world. It was then he found out that the Ironmarch was building a weapon in Blackrock Mountain that if triggered would destroy much of the Eastern Kingdoms. The Khagan rushed to Blackrock Mountain with his elites to try and stop the Ironmarch's plans. The Half-Elf was however outmatched and was killed before the weapon triggered Blackrock Mountain to erupt and bring untold eruption. Schism in the Golden Horde Chinggis Khagan's death made a divide on succession between those that felt the successor should be one of his children or a general in his ranks. Under Ilithdora Ilithdora, Countess of Silverpine Forest became the new Khan of the Golden Horde after Vyalash Khan's death from disease. Return of the Khagan As the Iron Horde were defeated and the schism mended with the Kalimdor Horde, Ilithdora announced a Kurultai. At the meeting she declared herself the new Khagan, direct successor to her father. As the undisputed leader of her Azeroth she moved to post-war reconstruction. Rebuilding Government The Golden Horde is governed by the Khagan of the Golden Horde and his advisors, holding absolute final say in all laws. The title of Khan is hereditary and is passed on to the oldest child. To move away from Feudalism, Khagan Ilithdora ordered Azerothian scholars to travel to Earth and find a constitution to model their own after. The Princes and Lords of the Golden Horde assemble in Kurultai meetings, particularly to vote on new policies by attending. Senior members of families are always required to attend. The Kurultai is also used for war meetings. The Golden Horde is managed by a Feudal system where the Khagan of the Golden Horde is the supreme leader. All vassals pledge their allegiance to her. Member states Darnassus Exodar United Goblin Conglomerate Main article: United Goblin Conglomerate The United Goblin Conglomerate is the union of several Goblin cartels united under the Golden Horde. The Conglomerate has several territories scattered throughout the planet as trade posts. As tradesmen, their merchant fleet are important to the Golden Horde's economy. Khaz'Modan Orgrimmar Quel'thalas Main article: Quel'thalas Due to the influence of Grand Magistrix Belatha, the wife of Chinggis Khagan the Blood Elves of Quel'thalas is heavily influential. Khagan Ilithdora is the Grand Princess of the Kingdom. Suramar Thunderbluff Former states The Forsaken Kul Tiras Military The Golden Horde's military is one of strongest on Parallel Azeroth. Vassals of the Khan are allowed to retain their own military but are required to provide levies for the Khangan's army. Technology was about the level of Earth's Second World War, infantries armed with semi-automatic rifles or sub-machine guns. Armoured fighting vehicles are light in armour. They are outmatched by the superior technology of the Iron Horde. Foreign relations Demographics Compared to the Azerothian Golden Horde population is far smaller. As result of the Khagan moving skilled persons all around Azeroth, some races may be in unexpected locations. Religion in the Khanate is as before the war that united the Eastern Kingdoms. Chinggid Khagan promoted religious tolerance to gain popular support. However a cult grew under him that worshipped the Khagan as the Messianic figure but both Shamans and Holy Light priests dismiss them as simple Pagans. Category:Golden Horde Category:Nations Category:Parallel Azeroth